dc_and_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Aresia
Aresia, is both a fictional character and antagonist of the ''DC'' series. She is a rogue misandrist Amazon who was determined to purge every male from the planet. "I answer to no man! Not even you!" :—Aresia, to Batman. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Julie Bowen (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Blond * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Injustice Gang Family * Hippolyta (foster mother) * Wonder Woman (foster sister) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Justice League ** Superman - Best friend turned archenemy. ** Batman - Enemy. ** Wonder Woman ** Aquaman ** The Flash ** Green Lantern ** Martian Manhunter ** Shazam ** Green Arrow - Childhood friend and enemy. * Teen Titans ** Nightwing * Silas Stone * Calvin Swanwick Powers and Abilities Aresia was a normal human female, however her time on Themyscira, the Amazons endowed her with Amazon strength and abilities. Powers * Superhuman Strength: Aresia was strong enough she could easily fight Wonder Woman and grapple with Superman albeit briefly. * Superhuman Durability: * Superhuman Agility: Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Bracelets of Submission: Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past When she was a young girl, Aresia's country was ravaged by war. In order to escape the chaos the girl and her mother fled aboard a cargo ship. During the ship's journey, pirates attacked the vessel. In the middle of the ship's journey, the bandits raided the ship for all the goods and supplies that were aboard before opening fire on the ship and destroying it. Aresia was the only other person who survived the attack apart from the ship's captain, a man. She was barely conscious, clutched onto a shard of the wooden ship. The ship's captain took Aresia and swam her to safety; having landed on the shores of Themyscira. This valiant effort came at the cost of his own life; he suffered a fatal heart attack as a result of the strain put on his heart. Hippolyta found Aresia and the captain on the beach. She buried the noble captain, the only man ever buried on Themyscira, but kept his existence a secret because she did not think the captain was important enough to mention. After these events, Aresia was adopted by the Amazon Queen who raised her to adulthood. Whether or not she was considered an Amazon princess like Diana is not known. While on the island, she was magically endowed with Amazon strength. She was also taught in Amazon fighting techniques and misandric philosophies; she especially took to the idea of men not being necessary. As part of Aresia's final training and tests to truly become an Amazon was to live by herself in complete solitude; presumably to reflect upon whether or not she truly wanted to become an Amazon and truly renounce any ties to the outside world. During that time, no Amazonian was allowed to come check up on or talk with her. While in the tower, Aresia took this time to read books she had somehow acquired from the outside world about biology, chemistry and magic, which she used to figure out how to make a disease that affected only the males of the world. How she left the tower and traveled to the outside world is also unknown. Synopsis ''Wonder Woman'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links Notes & Trivia * Category:Females Category:DC Universe Characters